


Hearth

by Lisky



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a being of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearth

Serafina is a being of life, a guide to her sisters, she is the Warm Voice in the Night. Ruta has always known her like this, has always loved her for this.  
But since her son was taken, all life has drained from her. She left her human lover like shedding her life, or amputating her limb. To save what, Ruta does not know. This brittle husk is not the sister she loves.  
  
So Ruta sits her by the fire, braids joyous flowers in her hair, sings her songs of coming home, coaxes her back; becomes her warm voice in the night.


End file.
